Snowed In At The Mansion
by Pyromaniac Flame
Summary: The Smashers are on a holiday and go to a mansion in snowy mountains. But then, they get snowed in and one of them is murdering the rest! Who could it be? A NEW CHAPTER! HALLELUJAH!
1. 26 Enter, 1 Leaves

Hey, this is my first story. It's a murder mystery with some romance. There's also going to be some humor in it. So, here you go. Oh yeah, everyone speaks English, and the Italian accents are gone as well.

Disclaimer: Whoops, I almost forgot it. I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee, any characters used or any company that made the games and characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snowed In At The Mansion

Chapter One - The Arrival Of Twenty Six And Departure Of One

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started out all peaceful, the Smashers just finished another tournament and are going on vacation. Who would of thought that this particular vacation would claim the lives of so many...

"So, where are we going?" asked Roy. "We are going to a mansion in the mountains." replied Zelda. "Cool." Then, the Ice Climbers had to use that infamous line. "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "NO! JUST SHUT UP!!!" Mewtwo was getting pissed. And when he was pissed, he hurt people. He then immediately blasted the seat in front of him. "Hey Mewtwo, cool it!" Said a certain dinosaur with a few bruises. "Hey, where did my banana go? I think I dropped it when a certain oversized cat started attacking people again!" coming from an outraged Kong. "That's the fifth time in one hour! A whole hour!" "Hey, take it easy you guys, we're here!" I swear, if Mario didn't say that, one of the murders would have came a bit too early... not like the Smashers heard that of course! Yeah... "Hey, what was that?" inquired Link. "Who knows and who cares." came from the arrogant turtle. He then received a glare. "What?

When they got outside, a few of them we're already playing around. Some started sledding while the others were having a snowball fight. However, they had to put a wrap on it early, as they were going to get settled in the house. Surprisingly enough, every room was labelled and was completely clean. There was even the name of each Smasher over the bedrooms, thus signifying that it was their room. 'How odd.' thought Samus. 'How convenient.' thought Peach. 'How come Luigi got a mansion and a cool vacuum while all I got was a stupid water gun?' thought Mario. I think you get the point by now. About an hour later, they were finished unloading their stuff and started hanging around the mansion. Few people went back outside since the temperature started falling. But suddenly, a scream was heard in the hall. The first ones there were Dr. Mario and Mr. Game and Watch (MG&W from this point on.). When they arrived, they saw Peach's fainted body on the ground... and another one that had tire tracks imprints all over the body. It was also covered in snow... and blood. When the rest arrived, it took him awhile, but Dr. Mario had finally identified who it was...

...it was Luigi.

There we're screams and gasps and possibly more people fainting. Who could have done this? What reason could they have done it for? Could it be a grudge? Because they lost they lost in the tournament? Who knows... A chilly wind flew through the mansion. However, Roy tried to open the door, but... "We're snowed in!!!" Mario just returned from the main hallway "The phone is dead!" Unfortunately, everyone went inside when they heard Peach, and they were inside for an hour trying to identify the victim. A sudden change of events had come, but, will it go? Or will it torture them till the snow melts?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that the story is short, and I know that there isn't much talking, but this is my first story, and I'm new to this. So, if you want, review. I don't care if you flame or whatever. The next one will come as soon as possible.


	2. Hope Turned To Despair

Here's the next chapter, but first, let me respond to a few reviewers:

Crimson Ashes: Probably.

tikitikirevenge: I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult

Strong Rad: Thanks.

Well here it is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Just see the first chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Snowed In At The Mansion

Chapter Two - Hope Turned To Despair

Dead: Luigi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is what three Smashers thought about the death of Luigi.

Mario: My brother's gone... who could have done this?

Roy: I never really knew him, but I'm gonna miss his cooking.

???????????????? : One down, countless to go.

"I'm scared Link!" said a very scared Zelda. "Don't worry; I'm sure everything will be fine." "What are you talking about; one of our friends has been murdered!" Zelda shrieked. "Talk about a nervous breakdown." muttered Falco from the next room over. Meanwhile, in another part of the mansion... "Come on baby, just one kiss?" begged Capt. Falcon. "You know what?" started Samus. "I don't know what I saw in you before, but it's gone now! We're over!" And with that she stormed off. Capt. Falcon was just standing there until... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" "Hey shut up!" "Sorry Fox." Er, anyway, let's go somewhere else, like with the little kids. "GIVE ME BACK MY BAG OF CHIPS NESS!"

Okay then, moving on to, the night, dun dun dun. "Hey Marth, why is there someone going 'dun dun dun'?" questioned Roy. "Just go back to bed." In a different room, Peach was getting thirsty, so she asked Mario who was sleeping in her room (BECAUSE SHE WAS SCARED, NOT HORNY YOU PERVERTS!) to get her a nice cup of tea. But on the way, right where they found Luigi last time, was another character, a character so loved, it's not funny. He was strangled, right on the spot there... Marth... (You tried to avoid the 'dun dun dun' but look who got choked now, eh?) "ANOTHER MURDER! ANOTHER MURDER!" Mario was running in the halls, trying to alert everyone. Just from hearing this, Zelda fainted, the kids and Pokemon (except Mewtwo) started cowering under their beds, a few of them fell out of their bed and Bowser tried to hide a snack he had just swiped from the kitchen.

The next day, they put poor Marth body in a closet in the basement room and sealed it off, just like what they did with Luigi. The chill had returned to tingle their spines, and they will be tormented until the day they die. Zelda just wouldn't leave her room; she said it would hurt her too much to see Marth again. "Zelda, please open up." asked Link. "Go away!" "Don't worry, I'll be here for you" The door then opened and Link went in. "I won't let you die, I promise." And with that, he kissed her. She was really surprised, but she returned it. They always had feelings for each other, and they finally let them out. Speaking of feelings, Samus was talking to her best friend about Capt. Falcon, and don't worry, her best friend is a guy. "I just don't get it!" said Samus. "Personally, I don't like him." said the mystery guy. "He got what was coming." "You're right, he doesn't deserve me." And with that, she kissed him, right on the lips. When she parted, he said "Wow, that was unexpected." Then, they kissed again. However, two people saw what they were doing, and stormed off. "I can't believe she dumped me for HIM!" said the outraged F-Zero Racer. "I can't believe she didn't pick me!" which came from another ticked Smasher. "How about we ruin his life." "Heh, he better watch out." And with that, they hi-fived each other. But the question is, who?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, that is that. Also, do you know who the murderer, the plotter and Samus' new love interest is? You can vote, and the winner gets three chocolate fudge chip brownies and cookies. I hope this chapter satisfies you tikitikirevenge. Well, review.

Oh yeah, here is the layout of the mansion. Some Smashers are roommates. The first floor has the kitchen, a dining room, a library, some closets, two bathrooms, a swimming pool (?) and a cellar. The second floor has three bathrooms, Mario & Luigi's room, Peach's room, Link's room, Zelda's room, Marth and Roy's room, Samus' room, Y. Link & Ness' room, Popo & Nana's room, Kirby's room, Pichu and Pikachu's room and Jigglypuff's room. The third floor has Bowser's room, Gannondorf's room, Mewtwo's room, Fox & Falco's room, Capt. Falcon's room, Dr. Mario's room and MG&W room. And finally, the basement has one bathroom, an Underground Lab, lots of closets and what seems to be a bottomless pit.

Why are you still here? It's over! GO AWAY!!!!


	3. Splash And Splat

Sorry it took so long, I had a huge dose of Writer's Block. Note that I at least try to put in humor in this chapter. Now, to answer the reviewers.

Dude: How did you know?

Strong Rad: Okay, I did learn something new today. Yay! Megaman isn't in the game you know.

Princess Kitty Zeldas Child: You spelt the whole review wrong you know... sorry.

Crimson Ashes: Maybe, maybe not.

Cho: Perhaps.

Jastul: I type fast, I don't really notice typos.

Atrus Valentein: COOKIES!

Max Fuchs: Thanks.

Whocares: Oh yeah, oops. Yoshi is on floor 2, and DK is on floor 3.

Moonbeam: I don't think I write that well. Why does everyone think that? They're short, and quite lately, coming out late.

And that's all there is. At least, in this part of the chapter. Now, for the real thing.

Disclaimer: Sorry I had to barge in on your "party", but you don't own anything, dumbass!

Hey, you're fired! By the way, every new chapter will be dedicated to a reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to Strong Rad. Congratulations! Go shorty, it's your birthday! blows streamer Have a fucking good day!

Snowed In At The Mansion

Chapter Three – Tension Rising

Dead: Luigi, Marth.

Twas night yet again. But will another one depart from the Smashers? If I make this sound really corny, then I must pardon my stupid. Anyways, before you get bored, let's check up on the Smashers. On the second floor, four people were just about to go to bed… "Good night Zelda." "Good night Link." "You sure, gonna be fine?" inquired Link. "Trust me, I'll be fine." They then kissed and left for their separate rooms. When everyone was in their room, someone snuck over to the room of Captain Falcon. When he entered, the owner of the room said "You have plans to torture Samus' new boyfriend?" The mysterious man stepped into the light to reveal himself as… Fox! "10 steps ahead of you" "Heh, we are going to give him hell!" And with that, they started to put their plans to work. However, their plans had to be cut short, as the lights immediately went out, someone screamed, and the lights went back on to show… another murder! Fox then opened his eyes and saw that the racer was on the floor with a knife in his back. He then pulled it out and said "Damn, karma really does take its toll! Maybe I'll just let him be..." Then suddenly, the door opened with Mewtwo and Ganondorf at the entrance. "What's going on Falcon... Fox what are you doing here?" He then read his mind and gasped aloud. Ganondorf then asked "What's wrong with you?" Mewtwo then gave him a message telepathically and Ganondorf gasped and asked yet another question. "Fox you didn't!" "No I didn't... I just came in here as soon as I heard the scream!" the vulpine replied. What he said wasn't completely true, but they didn't have to know that, right? Unfortunately for him, the telekinetic cat had read his thoughts at that moment. He then said "Liar." He then left the room to get the Dr. Ganondorf then thought aloud "Ohhh, you are so busted." And with that, he left. Fox then cursed, very loudly I might add, "... AHHHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!"

Sadly for him, the little kids came up to see what the screaming was about and said "Hey that word sounds cool, let's used it a lot!" They all agreed and left. Fox then said "Great, I was found at the murder site, am the number one suspect and now I just taught the little kids a swear word. How can this get any worse?" He then went to his room, only to hear something which was really unnecessary. Hey, Fox," started his roommate Falco. "Krystal said that she found someone better, and is leaving you." Fox just stood there for a moment... and started smashing his head on the bedpost muttering about how he hated his life and how it sucked. Poor guy...

Anyways, in the morning, the news was spread all over the mansion. The kids got more paranoid, for two reasons actually. One for the fact that there was another murder, and the other because they used the swear word on Roy, and he almost chopped of their heads. They also used the cuss on Zelda, which ended up with them getting lectured. But back to the real issues, they tied up Fox and decided to have two people guarding him at once, and after an hour, they would switch. No one really missed him, but still, it was shocking enough to hear that a murder happened. Meanwhile, the three teenage girls decided to go for a swim, but just in case, they decided to invite their boyfriends. When the girls arrived, Mario was already there. "Wow, what took you girls so long?" "Don't ask." replied Samus. "Someone's in a cranky mood today..." said someone. "Who's there?" demanded Peach. The voice then said "Relax, it's just me." He then stepped out of the hallway to show himself as Link. Zelda then said "Hey, looking good!" The girls then asked, at the same time, oddly enough, "You two are dating now?" They both nodded. Peach then said "Whew, it's about time." Zelda then inquired "Where's your boyfriend Samus?" "Remember? I don't have one." she said trying not to sound suspicious. She then sighed heavily, obviously not meaning it. "Oh well, we can still have fun, right?" asked Link. He wouldn't be able to have fun if someone was moping around. "You betcha!" Samus then splashed water on Mario, which ended up in a huge water fight.

However, it was Peach and Zelda's turn to watch over Fox, and they were splashing their boyfriends. It was the perfect time for a murder. He looked at his target, and smirked. The victim was just there, not moving, muttering something while sitting down on a chair. Seeing that he wasn't going anywhere, he then picked up a HUGE boulder, and chucked it so it landed on it's target. It did. The murderer then chuckled and left. From the kitchen, Dr. Mario said "Did you hear that?" Yoshi and Kirby then looked at each other, and looked at the doctor and shrugged.

Well, there you go. Like I said earlier, have a good day Strong Rad. Well I'm done... which means you can leave. So, go. There's nothing left to say, except go away. Go. Come on, leave. Wow, you must really like this story.

Okay, now you're scaring me. Can you go now? Please?


End file.
